The subject of the present invention is a window lifter device for a motor vehicle door.
More specifically, the window lifter device of the present invention is of the type comprising a rail guiding a runner which provides support for the window and runner fixing means for fixing the window.
In the known state of the art, the connection between the window and the runner can be achieved in various ways:
In another type of connection, a peg of the runner enters a hole in the window and is locked by an attached part (fork) and fitted manually. This operation is not very easy to perform because it has to be done xe2x80x9cblindxe2x80x9d and its quality is often mediocre.
In another type of connection, a peg, previously push-fitted into a hole in the window, is xe2x80x9cclippedxe2x80x9d to an elastic part forming part of the runner, which immobilizes it and holds it in its position.
Finally, a clip can be utilized to clamp and hold the window by screwing one of the two parts of the clip.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the runner has a U-profile in which a window can be placed. A screw is partially pushed into one branch of the runner located on the opposite side of a hole in the window, and into a peg. The peg is fitted with rotation-proofing means so that it can move only in terms of translation into the runner and into the hole in the window.
According to the invention, the device has the features of the characterizing part of claim 1.
According to one embodiment of the invention, in which the runner has a U-profile in which the window can be placed, said element is a screw partially pushed into one branch of the runner on the opposite side of the hole of the window to the peg, and the latter is fitted with rotation-proofing means so that it can move only in terms of translation in the runner and in the hole in the window.
The screw is fitted prior to assembly of the window during this assembly the screw is pushed through the hole in the window and screws into the peg. When the head of the screw comes into contact with and is stopped by the runner, the tensile force exerted by the screw pulls the peg toward it. The peg slides in the passage opening in the runner and enters the hole in the window until it is stopped in abutment by the runner.
This arrangement is very simple to operate and reliably holds the fixing peg or pin correctly in position and therefore ensures the quality fit, simply by screwing a screw. Specifically, should the operator have forgotten to fit the peg, the screw will be unable to bite and will continue to turn. The operator is thus alerted to the fact that the peg is missing or that the window is not in the correct position with respect to the runner.
Other particular features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the course of the description which will follow, given with reference to the appended drawings which illustrate three embodiments thereof by way of nonlimiting examples.